Naughty Neighbor
by QuillVA
Summary: After the movie neighbors, Teddy has to go home and face the music. WARNING: Seriously all my stories contain spanking. I shouldn't even have to put this anymore.


"Mom… thanks"

"I have never been more embarrassed in my life, Theodore", Mrs. Sanders unlocked the car, pausing with her hand on the door to scold her son. Teddy climbed in embarrassed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Things just got out of hand"

"Well, they better get back in hand in a major way. Your father had to beg the dean, _beg her_, so that you would be able to walk at graduation"

"Is he mad?"

"Is he… You were almost thrown out of college your last week in school. You destroyed a police car. Do you know how much that costs? Do you know how much bailing you out of jail costs? Yes, he is mad. I am mad. We are all very mad, _dude_"

"Mom, I'm sorry"

"You should be. And I'll tell you something else. You're going to be a lot sorrier when your father gets his hands on you."

"Mom…"

"Shut it Teddy. We are going to drive home. You are going to go to your room. I can't even look at you right now. You will go to your room and wait for your father. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

Teddy traced the carpet with his socks, looking at the clock on his wall. The thing was never more interesting than when he was waiting for his Dad to come home. It wasn't an unfamiliar position; he just never expected to end up here again. When he'd gone to college, he thought he'd seen the last of his father's belt. His first vacation home had taught him differently. A few rude remarks had earned him a very sore Christmas present. That whipping would probably be candy canes compared to today.

"What were you thinking Theodore?", his father's loud entrance startled Teddy out of his thoughts.

"Dad, I can explain"

"Oh you can? Ok, explain it to me son. Explain to me why I had to pay for a police vehicle that you and your friends exploded with fireworks. I'm listening."

"Ok. Umm. Delta Psi is a time honored bond of brothers…"

"Don't- You honestly think that you can talk your way out of this with that fraternity bullshit?", Mr. Sanders folded his arms, glaring at his son.

"No sir"

"You have outdone yourself this time Teddy. Of all the stunts you've pulled…"

"I know Dad"

"No, you don't know, son. You could have gone to prison. You have a criminal record. Your future, all the money your mother and I put into your education, all the work you've done could have been flushed down the drain. For what? For a party?"

"Dad, I am so, so sorry"

"Why did you do it son?"

"I-I just wanted people to remember me, you know. I suck at school Dad. I'm never going to get the good job, or be the lawyer. I just wanted my picture on the wall. That's all I wanted. Things just, they just got out of hand. I'm sorry. I know I messed up. I-", tears cut off his sentence. Teddy stared at the ground trying to choke them back.

"Ok. Come here son", Mr. Sanders wrapped his son in a hug, "Your mother and I just want what's best for you. You're a smart kid. You have so much potential, if you would just use it."

"I'm sorry Dad"

"I know you are kid. Shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok", they held each other until Teddy calmed. When the boy had stopped crying, his father pulled away.

"You know what you're in for, don't you?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok. Take off your belt, son"

Teddy undid his buckle slowly, his stomach flipping. He felt better after the talk, but he was fairly sure that feeling would fade once the whipping started. He pulled down his pants and underwear and bent over the bed, clenching his jaw.

_Whack_

A streak of pain settled just above Teddy's thighs a moment after he heard the belt land. He swallowed back a grunt of pain.

_Whack, Whack, Whack_

His father was sparing no strength in his blows. He gritted his teeth and tried not to cry. Christsake, he was almost 22 years old. It was just that his dad didn't usually hit so hard, or for so long. Or so hard. Or…

_Whack Whack Whack Whack Whack_

"Graahhshhh", tears welled up in Teddy's eyes after an especially tough blow. He shifted to the side to avoid the belt, earning him a series of hits to his thighs.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I'm sorry. Ok. Sss. I'm sorry"

"Keep those legs straight"

"Yes sir. Ah."

_Whack whack whack whack_

A few moments later, Teddy had burrowed his head into his sheets, giving up all struggle not to cry as his father painted his bottom and legs red. Mr. Sanders brought the belt down twice more before he threw it onto the bed next to his son. It took the boy a moment to realize the whipping was done. He stood up, balling his fists in an effort to get himself together.

"Alright, son, we're through."

"Dad", Teddy gasped between sobs, "I-am-so-sorry"

"I know you are. Come here", the hug was even better than the first. For the first time in a long time, Teddy felt like everything was going to be ok.


End file.
